Oscuridad
by Orgullo Verde y Plata
Summary: Todos hemos cometido alguna vez un pecado capital ¿Pero qué pasa cuando sientes que uno de ellos controla tu vida? Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"
1. Gula

_Las drogas y el alcohol pueden arruinarte la vida_

_Esa que te abre tantas puertas _

_pa' cerrarte las salidas._

_(Porta, así son las cosas)_

Sientes las lágrimas bajar por tu cara mientras el alcohol fluye por tu garganta. Hasta hace poco nunca habías bebido, ahora es en lo que depositas la mayor parte de tu tiempo. Al principio te desagrada, pero sabes que después del horrible sabor y el ardor en el estómago y la garganta vendrá el olvido; eso es todo lo que quieres ahora, olvidar. Porque en tus veinte años de vida no has sentido nada peor que el saber que la mayor parte de tu familia te odia y no quiere saber nada de ti.

Tú fuiste la causa del problema, tú y tu manía de no escuchar lo que tus padres decían. Ellos tenían razón, aunque tu orgullo nunca te dejará levantarte y correr a decírselo, los muggles son escoria, es un pensamiento que te duele y te recuerda que fuiste una ingenua que abandonó a su familia por un sucio muggle.

Sin embargo cuando le conociste parecía un buen chico.

Le encontraste en un callejón, con cortes en la cara, temblando y con moratones por todo el cuerpo. Después de curarle las heridas y conseguir que se calmase para contarte lo que había pasado quedo claro que había sido víctima de la cruciatus, sin duda obra de mortífagos. Te invito a salir un día, te enamoraste desde el primer momento. Ahora piensas que fuiste una ingenua, seguramente solo lo hizo por compromiso.

Y aunque no se lo merece no puedes evitar odiarle, porque él es el culpable de que tu familia te odie; y porque cada vez que oyes el pitido que indica que no coge ese aparatito muggle te odias a ti misma, por abandonar a tu familia por un chico.

Y mientras el alcohol nubla tus sentidos el odio hacia Ted aumenta y todo lo demás se borra de tu mente.


	2. Envidia

_La envidia no trae nada bueno  
La venganza menos  
Miradas transmiten odio  
Palabras sueltan veneno _

* * *

Si hay algo que aborreces es tener envidia. Sabes que todo el mundo la siente alguna vez, pero tú no deberías; nunca quisiste ser como tu familia, cuando tu madre se casó con el señor Rosier no necesitaste mucho tiempo para saber que no querías ser como él. No te gustaban las cosas que decía, es más te asustaban, al final y al cabo sabías que la muerte, que tanto fascinaba a tu padrastro, era lo que se había llevado a tu padre, por eso no podía ser algo bueno.

Sin embargo hay veces que desearías ser como Evan. Tampoco compartes sus ideales, tan similares como los de tus padres. Pero tienes trece años y, aunque no pareces necesitarlo, te gustaría recibir un mínimo de cariño de vez en cuando. Tú mejor que nadie sabes que es difícil vivir a base de miradas frías; no crees necesitar mucho, cualquier cambio a mejor sería un milagro: una charla sobre la adolescencia; una mirada de orgullo porque, al fin y al cabo, hace dos años que el Sombrero Seleccionador te mandó a Slytherin, y para ti es un orgullo exhibir una serpiente sobre tu pecho.

Pero no hay resultado. Parece que a tus figuras paternas solo les importa el que no aceptes sus ideales, y eso es motivo de odio y deshonra. A ellos les gustaría tener solo un hijo, y estás seguro de que ese no eres tú. Para ellos eres un extraño, un ocupa que reduce su espacio personal y baja su estatus social.

Tienes envidia, pero no serás tú el que baje la guardia. Si hay algo de lo que estás seguro desde hace tiempo es que son ellos los que están equivocados, los sangre limpia no sois superiores a nadie, de hecho piensas que esos tontos ideales son muestra de una mentalidad inferior propia de personas que luchan por sentirse bien sacando a la luz las inseguridades de los demás.

No piensas rendirte.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: El protagonista de seta viñeta es un OC, se llama Ater y es el mejor amigo de Regulus. El long fic en el que sale todavía no está subido, pero tenía ganas de escribir sobre él. Es el hermanastro de Evan Rosier, un año mayor que él.**


	3. Soberbia

_Pero en realidad todo somos iguales  
Nada nos hace mejores  
No existe nadie perfecto pues cometemos errores _

_(Así son las cosas, Porta)_

* * *

Te quieres, eso es bueno ¿Verdad? No hay nada malo en quererse a uno mismo, si no lo hicieses; si te pusieses a buscar tus defectos sin ver tus cualidades, acabarías deprimido, estás seguro.

Tienes orgullo. No te gusta dejar que te pisoteen, eso es de débiles, y tú eres fuerte, la marca en tu brazo lo demuestra, estás en el bando de los fuertes. O al menos eso quieres creer. A veces tienes la sensación de que ese tatuaje pesa demasiado; de que a tus dieciocho años tienes demasiado cargo de conciencia ¿Cuántos rayos verdes han salido de tu varita?

_Se lo merecían_, te dices en un intento de convencerte, _todos ellos lo merecían, si no hubiesen robado la magia no estarían muertos, todo fue por su culpa. _Pero una voz en tu cabeza, increíblemente parecida a la de tu hermano, te dice que no es así; que estáis completamente equivocados; que sois débiles por creeros superiores. Sí, sin duda Ater habría dicho eso, se equivocaría; él es único débil, que no acepta su superioridad nata.

Es débil, pero le quieres. Aunque no compartáis los mismos ideales; aunque hace tiempo que no os dirigís la palabra; aunque no tengáis ni una sola gota de la misma sangre; aunque sea más débil que tú, estás seguro de que no eres superior a él. No lo eres porque no quieres serlo, los demás te dan igual, pero te has criado con él, y en el fondo le quieres.

Y sabes que eso será un problema, porque él defiende aquello que tú consideras superior, es posible que acabéis en bandos enemigos, quizá alguno de tus compañeros le acabe matando; si eso pasara no sabrías que hacer, tu orgullo entraría en una violenta lucha con tus sentimientos y solo habría un perdedor. Tú.


	4. Ira

_Olvida el rencor y perdona,_

_Busca en tu interior_

_Tus valores hacen tu persona_

_ (Así son las cosas, Porta)_

* * *

Golpeas la pared intentando expulsar la ira a través de cualquier cosa que no sea el grito que lucha por escapar de tu garganta; tienes los ojos humedecidos y no sabes si es por la rabia contenida o por la tristeza; ahora mismo te sientes incapaz de componer una sonrisa y salir de la habitación. A través de la puerta cerrada puedes oír los sollozos ahogados de tu madre, te da igual que llore, te dices, por su culpa Sirius se ha ido de casa.

Tu hermano mayor, aquel al que siempre admiraste, el que fue tu confidente durante tantos años, te ha dejado solo. Se ha ido dando un portazo tras dedicarte una mirada fría. Lo peor de todo es que sabes que tiene razones para odiarte, os habéis distanciado mucho últimamente, y lo habéis hecho por tu culpa, él no se enfadó cuando entraste en Slytherin, todo siguió prácticamente igual. El problema empezó cuando la pared que está a tus espaldas comenzó a llenarse de recortes relacionados con Voldemort, cuando decidiste apoyar los ideales de los mortífagos.

Tus padres estaban orgullosos de ti; depositaron en ti las esperanzas perdidas con tu hermano y la presión comenzó crecer. Sirius te ofreció escapar de todo eso: Fuiste el primero en saber que iba a escapar de casa, lo descubriste cuando te tendió la mano y te propuso empezar de cero con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro. Pero tú lo rechazaste, creyendo con una fe ciega e infantil que, si realmente te apreciaba, se quedaría. Y por haberlo rechazado ahora la ira te controla; y por creer que hacías lo correcto acabarás metido en un problema que será más grande que tú. Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, la decisión ya está tomada y Sirius debe quedarse atrás. Serás un mortífago.


	5. Pereza

Las horas se escapan del reloj  
Solo porque las desperdicias

(Porta, así son las cosas)

Abres los ojos y bostezas. No sabes qué hora es, pero, a juzgar por la cantidad de luz que entra por tu ventana, debe ser mediodía como mínimo. Tu vida desde que acabaste Hogwarts ha estado dominada por el aburrimiento que solo se va cuando puedes tomar parte en alguna misión de la Orden. Podrías buscar trabajo, piensas a veces, antes de llegar a la conclusión de que no lo necesitas. Así que te pasas los días tumbado y el tiempo que resta visitando a tus amigos. Por eso cada vez que recibes un aviso de la organización llevada por Dumbledore te alegras, sabes que no deberías, porque la guerra no es ningún juego, porque pones en peligro tu vida, porque luchas contra el bando de tu hermano y sabes que en cualquier momento podrías lanzar un rayo verde a una máscara que oculta el rostro pálido de Regulus.

También estás seguro de que él, siendo un año menor que tú, calificaría tu comportamiento de inmaduro ¿Acaso no lo es, cuando prefieres tomar partido en una guerra que aburrirte?

Y aunque intentas evitar planteártelo a veces te preguntas ¿Cuánto tardará la guerra en llevarse tu vida o a los que más quieres? ¿Cuándo dejarás de preferir la guerra a la pereza y el aburrimiento?


	6. Avaricia

_Todo se puede comprar aquí  
Tan solo debes ponerle un precio  
Este mundo se llena de avaricia_

_(Porta, Así son las cosas)_

Te miras al espejo y esbozas una sonrisa altiva, hoy estás más guapa que nunca, si es que es posible, y ese bonito vestido blanco realza tu figura. No es solo eso, esa sonrisa que ilumina tu cara vuelve tus rasgos más delicados. Es tu deber sonreír en ese día tan especial, hoy comenzará tu vida como Malfoy, hoy te unirás en matrimonio con nada más y nada menos que Lucius Malfoy.

Hoy tendrás la oportunidad de callar a todos aquellos que dicen que el amor no se puede comprar. Si no fuese por el dinero y por el alto estatus de tu familia tus padres no habrían concertado ese matrimonio y no estarías a punto de casarte.

Sin embargo a veces reflexionas y, aunque no dura mucho, durante un tiempo piensas que quizá hubiese sido mejor de otra manera. Que deberías haber cogido las riendas de tu vida, como hizo la mayor de tus hermanas.

Y en esos momentos la sonrisa de tu cara se borra, porque Andrómeda tan solo es una traidora que se casó con un hijo de muggles y rompió el alma a vuestros padres. Ella os dejó tirados a todos por un simple chico, tuvisteis que aprender a fingir que Bellatrix era la hermana mayor, pero esa mancha tan negra como el carbón que mancha el tapiz de los Black es demasiado difícil de ignorar.

Pero después vuelves a sonreír, no permitirás que esa quemadura manche tu rostro. No dejarás que las decisiones de tu hermana sean una piedra en el curso que va a tomar tu vida.


	7. Lujuria

_Y la felicidad se extingue a medida que aumenta la edad  
Así que vive como quieras  
Mientras puedas  
Porque nunca podrás saber con exactitud el tiempo que te queda_

_(Porta, Así son las cosas)_

Entras en la ducha sin perder en ningún momento la elegancia de tus movimientos, el agua te baña llevándose el sudor y desenmarañando tu cabello. Sonríes recordando el placer. Te dan igual las críticas, algunos te llaman zorra, quizá lo seas, no estás segura. Lo único que tienes la certeza de saber es que estás disfrutando de la vida.

Quizá todavía eres demasiado joven, pero no puedes saber cuándo los años pueden echar a perder tu belleza, así que vivirás con lujuria hasta que el destino decida quitarte esa perfección característica de los Black.

Nunca has sido como tu hermana mayor, ella era sincera, os traicionó por amor. Cambió a su familia por toda una vida atada a un solo hombre. Realmente no la entiendes ¿Qué hay de divertido en seguir una rutina día tras día?

Tampoco eres como Cissy que, aunque es mejor que la traidora, piensa vivir por siempre devota a un hombre que ni si quiera eligió.

Sin duda te gusta más la vida que estás llevando tú que la de tus hermanas. Al fin y al cabo la lujuria no es tan mala como la pintan.


End file.
